


After a long day

by weird_experiences_and_feelings



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weird_experiences_and_feelings/pseuds/weird_experiences_and_feelings
Summary: basically just centricide characters talking about what they do after work
Kudos: 4





	After a long day

**Author's Note:**

> Minarchist uses he/they btw

Minarchist had just gotten home , He had walked home from his job to their hotel room.  
he had taken a bit longer than usual to dance in the rather acidic rain.  
it was so fun for them to just take a moment to admire the bustling streets and creative and unique umbrellas people used during the rain !  
His umbrella was a clear one with varying shades and tones of blue and yellow polka dots.  
They had brought home with him , a little three eyed frog he had found in the rain. “woah! such resilient frogs in this city , not a burn mark on you !”

His eyes lit up and he smiled as he watched the frog hop around the kitchen counter .  
“So cute...”  
he’s just so very tired, and so very content with himself ...

**Author's Note:**

> Its short but ive been having writers block and I don’t want it deleted, so there we go :) .


End file.
